


Truth or Dare

by somefangirl



Series: Friends and Family [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefangirl/pseuds/somefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Straw Hat guys are left alone for a night on the Thousand Sunny. They play Truth or Dare, and chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> (we're going to pretend there was some time in between Punk Hazard and Dressrosa where it was just the Straw Hat Crew. No Kin'emon or Monosuke or Law, ok?)

"Is it really a good idea to be leaving them alone for the night?" Nami asked, looking back to the Thousand Sunny as the two women walked away.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. And even if they aren't, Chopper is there to treat any injuries and Franky won't let anything happen to the ship." Robin replied. That didn't make Nami feel any better.

The two women had decided that they were done with the male immaturity and idiocy, and so were having their own girl's night, leaving the guys to their own devices for a few hours. Nami wasn't worried about them, no, she knew they were definitely going to cause collateral damage. What she was worried about, however, was how big of a hole they were going to blow through her wallet. But the lure of the resort island they had landed on was too much to resist, so she decided it would have to be worth it.

* * *

**The _Thousand Sunny_ :**

"So... now what?" Franky asked. All the guys were sitting together in a circle on deck. They had been excited by the prospect of a guy's night, but it apparently never game up what to actually do. And of course, there were no video games available to these pirates, so they were at a complete loss.

"I'm boooored!" Luffy complained, falling over onto his back.

"Well, then why don't you think of something. Anyone have any ideas?" Sanji asked. Most of the group shook their heads.

"I've got an idea!" Usopp declared proudly. He then got up and walked away.

"...Usopp?" Chopper asked the long nosed man's retreating back "What is your idea?" Usopp walked into the men's room.

"...Did he just leave?" Franky asked. Just then, Usopp walked out again, this time carrying a box.

"How 'bout Truth or Dare?" He said, holding up the box. All he was met with were looks of confusion. Since most of the pirates lacked a proper childhood, simple party games such as this were lost to them.

"The hell is that?" Zoro asked.

"Wait, have none of you ever played Truth or Dare before?" Usopp asked. Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Brook all shook their heads. Usopp fell over in exasperation. "You poor, poor children" he said.

"I'm no child! I'm 17!" Chopper yelled angrily.

"I'm 2 years older than you." Zoro pointed out.

"And I'm 8 months older than moss-head" Sanji added.

"I'm nearly twice as old as you" Franky pointed out.

"I'm 90" Brook said.

"I _said_ poor children and I _meant_ poor children." Usopp said. This was met by grumbling from the rest of the crew, but it stopped when he asked "Do you want me to explain the game or not?"

"Fine, explain" Sanji said.

"Ok, so its simple. When it's your turn, you either pick 'Truth' or 'Dare'. If you pick 'Truth', then you have to pick a 'Truth' card and you must answer the question on the card truthfully. If you pick 'Dare', you get a 'Dare' card. And you have to do it, too. If you don't do it, you must do the next one. Even if it's worse."

"Ok, I get it" Luffy said. Everyone looked at him as if he had grown another head. "What?"

"You understand how to play? You _really_ understand?" Sanji asked. Usopp and Chopper laughed as Luffy stared at Sanji, as confused as he was.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Though he may be an idiot most of the time, he is good with games and fights" Usopp clarified.

"Learn something new every day..." Franky mumbled.

"So, are we gonna play or not?" Usopp asked. There was a unanimous agreement among the group that they would play the game.

* * *

"Now, as the master of Truth or Dare, I'll be going first" Usopp said. He had set all the cards up, truth cards in one pile and dares in another. The two piles were in the center of the circle the boys were sitting in. Usopp drew a card and read it aloud.

"' _Copy every move he person across from you does until your next turn. If they do a dare, you still must copy them_ '" he read. He looked up from the card to find the person across from him was none other than Zoro. He put the card in the discard pile, then immediately rearranged the way he was sitting to mirror the swordsman, put on a brooding face and closed his left eye.

"So you have to copy everything I do?" Zoro asked, raising his left hand. Usopp also raised his left hand.

"Yep" He replied, as Zoro waved his hand around randomly. Usopp struggled to do the same, until Zoro abruptly stopped, leaving Usopp to lag behind.

"Idiot marimo." Sanji scoffed. Zoro was about to reply when he smiled evilly. He took his right hand and punched to his left. Usopp, copying him, did the same. Only while Zoro's fist connected with air, Usopp's fist connected with Sanji. Zoro laughed as Usopp frantically apologized to the doubled-over Sanji, though it was mostly out of shock then actual pain.

"Hey, you can't be apologizing! You have to copy Zoro exactly!" Luffy pointed out. Chopper then rushed over to see if Sanji was alright, though he waved him off.

"Your punch has gotten a lot stronger." Sanji commented. "Now who's turn is it?"

"Chopper goes next, since he's on my right. After him will be Franky, then Zoro, then Luffy, then Brook, then Sanji and then me again." Usopp said

* * *

**The circle looks like this, in case anyone is confused:**

**Zoro**

**Luffy -TC- XXXX**

**Brook -DCP- Franky**

**Sanji -DC- Chopper**

**Usopp**

 

 

**TC = Truth Cards**

**DCP = Discard Pile**

**DC = Dare Cards**

**(The empty space next to Franky is because Franky is a big guy and takes up twice as much space, plus there's an odd number of people)**

* * *

"Ok, then I choose 'Dare'!" Chopper declared, grabbing a card from the pile, and then reading it aloud. "' _For the rest of the night, everything you say must begin with "I'm not a calculus teacher, but..._ '"

"What's calculus?" Chopper asked, putting the card in the discard pile.

"No, you have to say 'I'm not a calculus teacher, but what's calculus?'" Usopp corrected. "And, I have no idea."

"It's a type of math." Franky said.

"Oh. I mean, uh, I'm not a calculus teacher, but oh." Chopper said. "I'm not a calculus teacher, but it's your turn, Franky."

"Well, SUPER me is gonna do a dare!" Franky declared, picking a dare card. "' _For the rest of the game, wear a helmet. If no helmet is available, have another player help you make one out of cardboard, foil, or whatever is available'_ " he said "Do we have a helmet?"

"I think so, but I don't know where it is." Sanji said, as Franky put his card in the discard pile.

"I'll look for one, since my turn isn't for a little while" said Brook. He got up and went into the men's quarters.

"Well then it's my turn." Zoro said. "Someone hand me a dare card." Chopper passed him a card, saying

"I'm not a calculus teacher, but here you go."

"' _Loudly declare your undying love for the next person that walks in the room_ '" he read as Usopp mimicked him. "But there's no one-" he started to say.

"Nuh uh, Brook just left." Luffy said. "So you just have to wait till he walks back in." just as he said this, Brook walked back out, helmet in hand.

"I found one. It was-" Brook stated.

"I LOVE YOU, BROOK!" Zoro loudly declared.

"I... uh..." Brook faltered. The rest of the circle burst into laughter.

"I hate you all." Zoro said. He crossed his arms (and Usopp did too) as Brook handed Franky the helmet, which he promptly put on.

"It's my turn now!" Luffy declared. He stretched and grabbed a dare card, messing up the whole pile. Chopper fixed it as Luffy read it aloud "' _Go to the neighbors and ask if you can borrow an umbrella_ '"

"I'm not a calculus teacher, but won't that get us arrested?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, what if they recognize him?" Usopp asked. But Luffy was already across the deck and about to jump off the ship.

"Be right back!" he yelled and he was off.

"Should somebody stop him...?" Sanji asked.

"He'll be fine..." Zoro said. A few minutes went by, and since there was no screaming or gunshots or fire, they figured he hadn't caused too much trouble. But where was he? Just when they were about to try to go get him, a hand appeared on the railing, followed shortly by the rest of the rubber pirate. And in his hand was a white and red umbrella.

"I got one!" Luffy declared triumphantly. "Now it's Brook's turn!"

"How did he even-" Usopp started, but Brook picked up a card and began reading it out loud, cutting him off. "' _Bark at the player across from you every time they speak for two rounds_ '" He said.

"That's me." Franky said.

"Woof!" Brook said, putting the card in the discard pile.

"So then I guess all of us are doing dares, huh." Sanji said, grabbing a dare card. "' _Let three other players do your makeup'" he read. "'If you don't have any makeup, use markers, paint, or whatever else is available_.'"

"The only ones with makeup here are the girls, and I don't think they'd want us to get it from them" Usopp pointed out "But I have markers."

"Yeah, but who's-" Franky started.

"Woof!" Brook yelled.

"-going to-" Franky continued

"Ruff!"

"-draw on-"

"Ruff!"

"-Sanji's-"

"Bark!"

"face?"

"I'm not a calculus teacher, but that is a seriously annoying dare." Chopper said.

"Not the shitty swordsman" Sanji said, noticing the evil gleam in Zoro's eye.

"I'll go get the markers while you guys figure this out." Usopp said "And please, no one confess to me when I come back." Zoro glared at him.

"Ok, so-" Franky started.

"Bark!" Brook cut him off.

"-who'll be-" Franky continued.

"Woof!"

"-the three-"

"Ruff!"

"-who draw-"

"Bark!"

"-on Sanji-"

"Arf!"

"Can you stop that?" Franky asked.

"I apologize, Franky-san, but this is my dare."

"Fine" Franky sighed.

"Woof"

"But then _whoisgoingtodoit_ " Franky said quickly, so Brook couldn't interrupt him.

"I will!" Usopp declared, walking out from the men's room with a box of markers.

"Me too!" Luffy yelled, waving his hands around.

"I'm not a calculus teacher, but I wanna draw on Sanji too." Chopper asked as Usopp opened the markers. Sanji didn't even get a say in the matter as the youngest trio closed in on him. A minute or so of "Not the eyes!" "Not my mouth!" "Not my hair!"'s later, the boys backed off to reveal a plethora of random squiggles and doodles, plus the words " _Usopp is awesome_ " on his forehead and " _Luffy was here_ ". on his cheek. They had even moved his bangs aside for more space, so his whole face was in view and drawn on.

"Ta-da!" Luffy said. Everyone else began laughed hysterically. Zoro nearly pissed himself he was laughing so hard.

"My stomach! It hurts!" Brook cried. "Oh, but I don't have one!" he said, then started laughing even harder at his own joke.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" Sanji asked. The circle was in too much of a mess to answer (even Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper had started laughing when they had seen his whole face.)

"The bathroom!" Franky choked out in between laughs.

"Woof!" Brook said. Sanji got up and walked into the bathroom.

"USOPP! LUFFY! CHOPPER!" He yelled from the bathroom.

"Uh oh." Usopp said as he stopped laughing.

"I'm not a calculus teacher, but save me!" Chopper yelled, diving into Franky's lap for protection. Luffy just continued to laugh as Sanji stormed out, looking ready to kill. His bangs were back over his eye the way they usually were, so " _Usopp is awesome_ " was now obscured to " _Usop_ " and " _awes_ ".

"YOU SHITHEADS!" he yelled, kicking Luffy in the side of the head. He went flying and slammed into the railing. Usopp dove behind Zoro for protection. Sanji kicked them both.

"What the hell was that for, dartbrow?!" Zoro yelled from underneath Usopp.

"I felt like it." he said, lighting a cigarette. Zoro shoved Usopp off and stood up. His swords were drawn with the intent to kill, when Franky asked.

"Who's turn-" he was cut off

"Woof!" Brook interupted.

"-is it?" Franky ignored him.

"Mine" Usopp said from the ground. He went back to his seat in the circle (as did the others) and drew a 'Dare' card. "' _Speak in rhyme for the next five turns_ '"

"So, until Sanji-san goes." Brook said.

"Ok, I can do that." Usopp said. "...Big fat orange cat."

"I'm not a calculus teacher, but that didn't make any sense." Chopper pointed out.

"It's Chopper's turn!" Luffy said. Chopper pulled a card.

"' _Call three people you know and ask "Do you believe in aliens?". The call is not allowed to end unless they hang or or you get an answer. If asked why you want to know, say it's for a survey.'_ " he said. "I'm not a calculus teacher, but who should I call?"

"You could call Nami." Zoro suggested.

"Call Smokey!" Luffy yelled.

"Try calling Vivi?" Usopp suggested. "...Rhyming isn't easy."

"Vivi?" Franky asked.

"A friend of ours." Zoro said.

"Do we have any of their den-den-mushi numbers?"

"I'm not a calculus teacher, but I'll call Nami first." Chopper said. The whole group got up and followed Chopper to the galley, where the den-den-mushi was held. Then he called her and they waited for an answer. "I'm not a calculus teacher, but do I have to say the calculus teacher thing while I'm calling them?" he asked.

"No." Luffy answered.

" _Hello?_ " Nami asked, from the other side of the phone " _Is there something wrong? Are you there? Did you guys break anything yet?_ "

"No, we're fine." Chopper replied.

" _Well then, what're you calling me for?_ " Nami asked.

"Do you believe in aliens?" Chopper asked. He was met by silence.

" _Why...?_ "

"It's for a survey. Do you believe in aliens?"

" _Is this code for something?_ "

"No, I just need to know if you believe in aliens."

" _...No?_ "

"Ok, thank you!" Chopper said. He then hung up. "Who should I call next?"

* * *

**Where Nami and Robin are:**

"I just got off the phone with Chopper." Nami said, turning to Robin.

"What did he say?" Robin asked.

"He wanted to know if I believed in aliens." Nami replied. "He said it was for a survey."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. But I think we should head back. The boys are definitely up to something."

* * *

**The _Thousand Sunny_ :**

"Hello? Is this Vice-Admiral Smoker?" Chopper asked.

" _Who are you and how did you get my number?_ " Smoker asked from the other end.

"Hi Smokey!" Luffy yelled.

" _Wait, is that Straw Hat?!_ " Smoker yelled.

"Yep!" Luffy replied.

"Shut it Luffy, it's Chopper's turn!" Usopp said, elbowing him in the gut. "...Small, green fern."

"That made-" Franky started.

"Woof!"

"-absolutely-"

"Ruff!"

"-no sense."

"Bark!"

"Guys, shut up!" Sanji yelled.

" _What the- how many of you are there? What're you calling me for?_ " Smoker asked.

"Uh, do you believe in aliens?" Chopper asked.

" _Do I... Is this some sort of prank?_ "

"No! It's for a survey!" Chopper yelled. "I need to know!"

" _Who're you talking to, sir?_ " A feminine voice said from the other side of the phone.

" _It's Straw Hat and his crew_." Smoker said.

"Actually, Nami and Robin aren't here. It's just seven of us." Luffy corrected.

"Luffy, shut up." Zoro said.

"You never answered my question!" Chopper said. "And now you both have to answer!"

" _What was the question?_ " The woman, Tashigi, asked.

" _He wants to know if we believe in aliens._ " Smoker said.

" _What? Why?_ " She asked.

" _I don't know. He says it's for a survey._ "

"It is!" Chopper insisted. "So answer, do you or do you not believe in aliens?"

" _...yes?_ " Tashigi answered.

" _I'd never thought about it..._ " Smoker said. " _I guess not..._ "

"Ok, thank you!" Chopper said. He then hung up.

* * *

 

Where Smoker and Tashigi are:

"What just happened?" Smoker asked, staring at the sleeping den-den-mushi.

"I... I don't know, sir." Tashigi responded.

"Let's pretend that never happened." Smoker said.

"Agreed" Tashigi said.

"I don't understand pirates..." Smoker said.

"Neither do I, sir."

* * *

**The _Thousand Sunny_ : **

"I'm not a calculus teacher, but now I have to call Vivi, right?" Chopper asked.

"Yep, then it's Franky-san's turn." Brook said as Chopper called Vivi.

"Hello?" She said. "Who is this?"

"Vivi!" Chopper, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp cheered (though Sanji said "Vivi-chwan!").

"...cheesy" Usopp added.

"Wait, Luffy? Tony-kun? Usopp? Sanji? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's us!" Chopper said. "Hey, I've got a question. Do you believe in aliens?"

"Uh... I guess. Is that all you needed?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Chopper said. "Thank you!"

"No problem, Tony-kun!" She said and hung up.

* * *

**Alabasta:**

"The first time I talk to them since they left Alabasta, and they want to know if I believe in aliens..." Vivi said to herself. "What a funny crew"

* * *

 

**The _Thousand Sunny_ : **

"So now-" Franky started.

"Woof!"

"-it's my turn!" Franky said.

"Don't bark while he reads the dare." Usopp said. "Big county fair?" He pulled a card from the pile.

"' _Go into the bathroom and change. Go 'commando' for the rest of the game._ '"

"No." Sanji said, taking the card from him "Pick another card."

"All you wear is speedos, you _can't_ go commando." Zoro said.

"Agreed. Take another one." Usopp said, handing him another card "...Son."

"I'm nearly twice-" Franky said.

"Woof!" Brook barked.

"-as old-" Franky continued.

"Ruff!" Brook barked again.

"-as you, bro."

"Bark!"

"It rhymed!" Usopp defended. "Climbed."

"' _Put your hand on the player to you left's shoulder and leave it there until your next turn_ '" Franky read. "That's you" he said, placing his hand on Chopper's shoulder.

"It's my turn." Zoro said. "' _Tape two paper or plastic cups to your chest'_ " he read. "...I need two plastic cups. And some tape."

"I have some. I'll get them." Usopp volunteered ( **some, them. it sort of rhymes** ). He got up and walked away.

"My turn!" Luffy yelled, and picked a card. "' _Sit perfectly still and silently for three turns. That means NO MOVING OR TALKING WHATSOEVER!_ '"

"I'm not a calculus teacher, but I don't think Luffy can do that..." Chopper said, as Luffy stared at his card in shock.

"Zoro trade with me." Luffy begged.

"You can't-" Frany started.

"Ruff!" Brook interrupted.

"-do that-" Franky continued.

"Bark!" Brook intterupted again.

"-Luffy-bro." Franky finished.

"Woof!" Brook also finished.

"Zoro please." Luffy begged again.

"Sorry captain, you picked that card so you have to do it" he said. In all honesty, he wouldn't mind having that card since he took naps all the time, but he wanted to see if Luffy could do it. After all, Luffy's always doing the impossible.

"Noooooo!" Luffy cried, dramatically falling to the ground.

"Do your dare, Luffy. It ends in three rounds, anyway." Sanji said. Luffy sighed and sat still. Just then, Usopp returned.

"I got the stuff... Who's turn is up?" he said ( **stuff, up. it sort of ryhmes** ), handing the tape and cups to Zoro, who then taped them to his chest.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice said. All eyes (except Luffy's, because he had to stay still) turned to Nami and Robin, who were standing on the railing. Robin had built a ladder out of arms to get them up, and they were certainly confused by the sight before them. Sanji had stuff written all over his face, Zoro had cups taped to his chest, Franky was wearing a helmet and holding Chopper's shoulder, and Luffy wasn't moving and was completely silent. Usopp and Brook seemed mostly normal, though.

"We're play-" Franky started

"Woof!" Brook interrupted, much to the confusion of the girls.

"-ing Truth-" Franky continued as though Brook hadn't said anything.

"Ruff!" Brook interrupted again.

"-or Dare!" Franky finished.

"Bark!" Brook said.

"I'm not a calculus teacher, but do you wanna play too?" Chopper asked.

"What does calulus have to do with this?" Nami asked.

"It was his dare, one with orange hair." Usopp said. Nami was getting more and more confused. Robin was just amused.

"What's up with you guys? And why did you want to know if I believe in aliens?" Nami asked.

"We're playing Truth or Dare." Zoro said. "Though all we're really doing is dares..."

"Truth or Dare?" Nami asked.

"It's a game. You either pick a 'Truth' card or a 'Dare' card, and if you pick 'Truth' you answer the question truthfully, and if you pick 'Dare' you do what the card says." Zoro explained.

"And this relates how?" Nami asked.

"Chopper called you for a dare." Brook explained.

"And you were barking at Franky for...?"

"A dare" Brook filled in.

"And Zoro has cups taped to his chest for a dare? And Sanji has writing alll over his face for a dare? And Usopp and Chopper are talking funny for dares?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Zoro said.

"Nami-swan is so smart!" Sanji swooned.

"...And Luffy is...?" Nami asked. It was hard to believe, but the rubberman had been quiet and still the entire time she had been there. He hadn't even looked over when she and Robin had arrived.

"He was dared to sit completely silent and completely still." Zoro explained.

"I'm not a calculus teacher, but now that you two are back, do we have to stop playing?" Chopper asked nervously. He was enjoying himself, he didn't want to stop now!

"...No. Any game that can make Luffy shut up sounds good to me. Can I join?" Nami asked.

"I'm also interested in this game. Would it be fine if I joined in as well?" Robin asked.

"Of course-" Franky started.

"Woof!" Brook inttereupted

"-guys. Come-" Franky continued.

"Bark!" Brook said.

"-join the circle!" Franky finished, patting the empty space between himself and Zoro with his free hand.

"Ruff!" Brook barked.

"Okay," Nami said, settling between Robin and Zoro as the others made room for the two.

"So how do you win?"

* * *

The Straw Hat Crew spent the next few hours playing the game of Truth or Dare. When they eventually ran out of Dare cards, they started making up new dares.

...They are permanantly banned from island's tea shop, pub, pet shelter, beauty salon, casino, and sauna, and the whole crew agreed to never bring up " _The Pepper Incident_ " ever again. But, over all, the crew had tons of fun playing the game. And, because they had to leave very quickly to escape a mob of angry islanders, Nami didn't have to pay a cent!


	2. Extras!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly little extras for this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since these were just extras and not actually part of the story itself, they're written more like a script than an actual story  
> There are three extras, I hope you enjoy them!

**1) During the Prank-Calling Scene: Prank-Calling Akainu:**

Chopper: Hello? Is this Fleet Admiral Akainu?

Akainu: _Who is this?_

Chopper: This is Tony Tony Chopper of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Akainu: _How the hell did you get my number? Wait, Straw Hat Pirates? Like, headed by Straw Hat Luffy? What the-_

Usopp: We have our ways!

Luffy: We used a phone b- *Usopp covers his mouth*

Usopp: Luffy shut up.

Akainu: _Wait, was that Straw Hat?_

Chopper: Hey! It's my turn! I've got two things I need to say. One, RAISE MY BOUNTY! I'M NOT A PET! I'M JUST AS MUCH A MEMBER OF THIS CREW AS ANYONE ELSE IN THIS CREW!

Sanji: YEAH! AND CHANGE MY POSTER! I DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT!

Zoro: Really? I think it looks just like you.

Sanji: Shitty marimo! *fight engages, insults and crashing heard in the background*

Franky: GUYS! It's-

Brook: Woof!

Franky: -Chopper's-

Brook: Bark!

Franky: -Turn!

Akainu: _...Is that a dog?_

Usopp: No, of course not. What kind of pirate has a dog?

Chopper: GUYS! SHUT UP! I HAVE TO ASK HIM THE QUESTION! *all background noise stops, Sanji and Zoro's fight stops*

Akainu: _The question...?_

Chopper: Yes! Do you believe in aliens?

Akainu: _...what_

Chopper: It's for a survey! Do you or do you not believe in aliens?

Akainu: _...no, I don't._

Chopper: Ok, thank you! *before he can hang up, Luffy takes the den-den-mushi*

Luffy: I've gotten a lot stronger over the past two years, you bastard, and when we meet again I'm gonna kick your ass! And, I'm gonna be the Pirate King, so watch out! *hangs up dramatically*

* * *

 

**Akainu's end of the phone:**

Akainu: What the hell just happened? ...I'll never understand pirates. And if Straw Hat wants to "kick my ass" as he so elequantly put it, he can just try.

( **please ignore the fact Usopp should have been rhyming during that scene, but isn't. Rhyming is hard to do. Plus I can't even spell rhyming. I keep writing ryhmeing.** )

* * *

 

**2) Luffy wasn't always good at understanding games...**

Usopp: Ok Luffy, the game is called "Tag", and it's really simple. If you're it, you just have to tag me, and then I'm it. Got it? No, wait, we haven't started ye- NO STRETCHING! NO- AHHHHHHHH *Crash!*

Luffy: Oops! Sorry Usopp! I didn't mean to hit you into the rail!

Usopp: *groans of pain* You dont look very sorry... Ok, how about another game... The next one will be a lot less dangerous... how about "Hide-and-Seek"?

* * *

 

**3) Luffy gets an umbrella**.

Luffy: *knocks on door* Hello?

Person 1 (masculine voice): Who's there?

Luffy: Monkey D. Luffy! The man who'll become the Pirate King!

Person 1: Monkey D. Luffy?!

Luffy: Hey, are you going to open the door or no? I need to borrow an umbrella.

Person 1: But it's not even rain-

Person 2 (feminine voice): Who's at the door?

Luffy: Monkey D. Luffy! The man who'll become the Pirate King!

Person 2: Yeah, and I'm the Soul King.

Person 1: Don't sass him! He's worth 400 million belli!

Person 2: I don't believe it's him. Hey you! Tell me who you really are.

Luffy: Luffy! I've already said it twice!

Person 2: I don't believe you at all, I think you're just some kid from town trying to scare us.

Person 1: I wouldn't be so sure, though. I heard he was nearby...

Person 2: Stop being such a baby! Open the door and I'll prove to you it's not him!

Person 1: No! Then he can get it and kill us like the pirate he is! No, thank you!

Person 2: Move it!

Person 1: No! *loud banging is heard on the other side of the door, until finally it opens and a man and a woman in their twenties fall out.*

Woman: See! I told you! It's not-ot-ot-ot-O-OH MY GOD IT'S ACTUALLY HIM!

Man: I TOLD YOU IT WAS HIM! OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Both: *begging on hands and knees* PLEASE DON'T HURT US MR. INCREDIBLY STRONG PIRATE!

Luffy: *laughter* You guys are funny! I'm not going to hurt you!

Both: You're not?

Luffy: No! I just need an umbrella!

Man: But it's not even raining out...

Woman: What do you need an umbrella for?

Luffy: I'm playing a game. If I don't get an umbrella then I'll lose.

Man: Ok...

Woman: Well, I think we've got one in the coat closet...

Man: I'll go get it! *gets up and runs away*

Woman: Hey! Wait! Don't leave me with the dangerous pirate! What kind of no-good, cowardly husband are you?!

Man: *yelling from inside house* Sorry!

Woman: You don't sound sorry at all!

Luffy: *more laughter* You guys are hilarious!

Woman: *mutters* I'm glad you find my suffering to be amusing...

Man: *walks back out, red-and-white striped umbrella in hand* Is this good? *offers to Luffy*

Luffy: *takes offered umbrella* Yeah! This is great! Thank you!

Woman: *mutters* Isn't that my umbrella?

Man: No problem!

Luffy: I should head back before my crew gets worried. Goodbye! *runs off*

Woman: ...that was my umbrella.

Man: It was.

Woman: Why didn't you give him your umbrella?

Man: I'm not giving him my umbrella!

Woman: So you gave him mine instead? What kind of no-good, selfish husband are you?!

Man: Sorry...

Woman: You don''t sound sorry at all!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, that was the first time I've ever written with Smoker, Tashigi, or Vivi, so I don't know how in character they are. I didn't know how to write Tashigi at all, so mycharacterization of her probably sucks. But oh well, at least I tried. 
> 
> Anyway, it's been awhile, huh? Nearly a month and a half... heh heh... sorry. I've been busy with school and all (homework sucks, man), but hey, at least this is out now.
> 
> Oh, and cuz I took so long, there's some little extras from this story put up in the second chapter!
> 
> If you liked this story, subscribe to the series for more (unrelated) one-shots!


End file.
